Cedric's Gift
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: First birthday in the castle Cedric gives her a gift... Then it'll be one main event in her life every year... I really need to finish my other stories I know! But this one kept gnawing on my brain!
1. Chapter 1

_Cedric's POV_

Well the day is almost here. It's the new princess's first birthday since being in the castle. Of coarse the female twin had to make it a HUGE affair. Even though the young girl doesn't think everything bigger is always better. Roland had asked me to perform magic at her party, like I'm some jester! I think it is a total waste of my talents, but since it's for Sofia I didn't argue. I bowed and got to work, much to the King's shock.

After Roland left, I pulled out my books. I didn't need to plan what to do for her party. Princess Sofia loves everything I do. Down to a simple color changing spell. Easily entertained I suppose. No, this was a book on gifts. What do you get a young girl who's turning 9? Posiden's Pumpkins I don't know! Never really being invited to parties, or having friends for that matter, leaves a blank space in that area.

"Mr. Ceedric!" Merlin's Mushrooms! Can she EVER get my name right?! I better hide this book! Wormy! Hide this!

"Princess... My name is CEDRIC... Said-Drick! What brings you over here? I've much to plan since you're father is requesting his ROYAL SORCERER to be the ROYAL JESTER for your party." I hope she leaves. I only have a couple days to find her a suitable gift! Wait... Is she... Giggling?!

"Mr. Ceedric! You don't have to do anything grand! Amber made the whole party grand... I would appreciate it if your show was more toned down than the party. I think it'll be nice." Ah I knew it. She doesn't like big balls.

"Well princess... for your first ball you should have something big. What about your presents? They'll be big won't they?" Maybe she'll drop a hint as to what she wants! Yes! Cedric you are a genius!

"Presents? Yes I suppose they will be big and wonderful... But I don't want flashy presents that have no meaning... I'd much rather get a handmade dress, or something my friends made for me, over jewels and tiaras. Those things can be bought in mass quantities... You can't buy putting you heart and soul into something." She looked into my shocked eyes at this point. She really isn't like other princesses. "I'd prefer no presents if all I'm going to get are things that have a lot of monetary value. I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Ceedric. I was hoping you'd do that for me. It's ok though, I know my father has expectations of you. Just... Don't stress yourself. Everything you do is amazing." She smiled at me and walked out of my door.

That girl is so different from Amber, they're like polar opposites! Well that makes it easier. Maybe I can make her something. She said she likes that. Why do I even want to get her something?! It shouldn't matter to me! But it does. Am I starting to care for this young girl?! Oh no! Feelings! Ick!

Party Day

Well, I decided to make her a bracelet. No wand work at all! What is this girl doing to me?! It didn't look bad, but it didn't look beautiful either. I sighed and grabbed it putting it into my pocket. Time to go be a puppet for the young girl and her friends. I'll give it to her after my show.

I preformed my routine with minimal errors, and even then the young girl was able to make it something wonderful... Like the rainbow spell I messed up on her arrival, making it rain, I messed it up again! She smiled brightly though, saying it reminds her of her first day she came here... And they kids actually DANCED in the rain! They smiled and laughed! Well aside from the Princesses who ran for shelter. Sofia thought I did it on purpose... I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't.

She started opening gifts. That's when I remembered my own for her! I walked up to her, bracelet in hand, and stopped. She was getting the most expensive gowns, jewels from overseas, rare perfumes, tiaras... My bracelet seemed so ugly and unwanted amongst all these beautiful things. I dropped the bracelet and turned on my heel. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself.

"Mr. Ceedric! Did you drop this?" Finnigan's Fungus... I can never get away when I want to. I didn't even turn around to answer her.

"Yes... It... It was for you... I made it... With no magic... But upon seeing every other gift... It felt... Pathetic."

"It's beautiful Cedric!" Wait what? I turned around again, and saw her wearing the bracelet I made her, admiring it. You could see the joy in her eyes as she looked at it.

"You... Really think so?" This princess was... different to say the least.

"Oh yes! The most beautiful I've gotten! I can see the time you put into this for me! The silver flowers are gorgeous! Between you and me, I like silver a lot more than gold. Thank you Mr. Ceedric!" Hugging. This child is hugging me! Why do I feel warm?! Maybe if I hug back she'll let go.

So I did. That was the first hug I ever gave her, and the ever observant child had to point it out.

"Today was the best day ever" She had told me later while sitting in my lab, watching me brew a potion.

"It was your birthday princess, It should have been the best day ever." I told her.

"Not because of that silly! Because You gave me something beautiful that I can look at whenever I miss you, and I got my first hug fro you!" Her smile was now so big she had to close her eyes. She... She missed me? People don't ever miss me...

"Well I should go to bed... Thank you again Mr. Ceedric." She quickly hugged my legs and left. My stomach felt weird. I felt... sad? Sad cause I didn't give her a hug? Oh Merlin... I hope this all goes away soon...


	2. Chapter 2

_Sofia's POV_

A year! It's actually been over a year since I have gotten my bracelet! I haven't taken it off either... Well except for baths. One time I forgot to though. I was so sad! I thought it would ruin the shiny silver. Mr. Ceedric told me if it did, he'd fix it for me. He's so nice! My dad says he's not good at magic, but anyone that can recreate the same spell that was messed up the first time must be a REALLY good sorcerer if you ask me. He was so thoughtful to do that for me too! I almost cried I was so happy. He really was too nice to me.

I decided I'd go see him today. I know he's busy, but I miss him! It's been... almost 2 days since I saw him! I go skipping down the hall to the stairs leading to his tower. Suddenly I fall down and feel a sharp pain in my ankle! I think I twisted it on the stair! Oh No... Mr. Ceedric can't hear me where he is... Everyone is in their rooms for the night, and Clover, Mia, and Robin are out eating, or in my room for the night. What am I to do?! I can't move! The pain hurts too much! I wish Cedric would come down and help me.

"Princess Sofia?" What?! Was that Mr. Ceedric? "Princess? Where are you?"

"Mr. Ceedric! I twisted my ankle I think! I can't move it!" How did he know I was out here? Oh I don't care. He picks me up into his arms, and I lean into his chest. I love having him hold me it makes me feel safe.

"Sofia you must be careful. I'm not always going to be around when you need help." Oh Yeah!

"How did you know I needed help Mr. Ceedric? Surely you didn't hear me..." I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him. He looked... Worried? Why would he be worried? Was he doing something bad? But Mr. Ceedric isn't bad.

"I... I didn't Princess... I needed to get a book from the library... I thought I heard you when I was coming down. So I called for you to see if it was you." Oh... That's why. Maybe he was embarrassed, I stutter when I'm embarrassed. Perhaps Mr. Ceedric is the same way.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Mr. Ceedric. I like to read at late hours too." His look was confused. I don't want him to feel like he's alone in anything. Nobody should feel alone. I hugged him tighter, and felt him... Relax I think you could say? His shoulders lowered. When dad does that mom says he's relaxed.

"Thank you Princess. Let's fix your ankle now huh?" I'm gently placed on a soft surface, he took me into his room, and put me on his bed! I look around and see a mass of pillows! I grab one and cuddle with it. It was very soft! He has a lot of pillows! More than me! What was- I think I just heard him giggle?!

"Like my pillow? Soft aren't they? My mother showed me," My ankle doesn't hurt anymore I notice, "a spell to keep them like new." I wouldn't let the pillow go. I did like this pillow. Maybe if I ask nicely I can take it with me! He has lots more! And I can bring him one of mine if I need to! I don't mind!

"Mr. Ceed-" He holds up his hand. I quiet at that gesture. Something I've learned. He doesn't tell me to be quiet unless I really need to be. I looked at him, wondering why he had me be quiet when I see a smile grow on his lips.

"You were going to ask if you can keep that pillow were you not?" How did he?! Can he read my mind?! I nod my head slightly. I can't speak. I don't want to... It will probably come out as a squeak.

"Yes, Sofia, you may keep that pillow. I have plenty more... Consider it a late birthday present of sorts till I can think-" He stops talking when I give him a huge hug. I get to keep the pillow!

"Oh thank you Mr. Ceedric! It's the best present ever! Next to the bracelet of coarse! I don't want anything other than this." I tell him, my face buried in his robe. I can't believe he let me have a pillow! An enchanted pillow!

"It's a regular pillow Sofia... There's nothing special about it..." I looked up at him. How can he say it's not special?!

"Nothing special?! Mr. Ceedric! It's a pillow that you put a spell on to stay ever soft! Nobody else has a pillow like that. Plus it's further proof that you can do all types of spells! And you're allowing me to have one! I can not tell you how happy this makes me! Oh and It helped comfort me when you fixed my ankle. I... I didn't know if it would hurt." I wrap him in another hug. I can not contain my happiness! I can't wait to sleep with my new pillow! I hear Mr. Ceedric chuckle this time.

"Sofia if anything I do would cause you the least bit of pain, I'd tell you. I promise." His words make me very happy. I can't help but to smile. What would I do without Mr. Ceedric?

"Can I go to bed now? I want to sleep with my new pillow!" I can't contain it anymore. He smiles and we walk to my bedroom. He kneels down in front of me. He hasn't done this before. Why is he... He opened his arms. Is he saying he wants a hug?! I excitedly jump into his arms and squeeze as hard as I can without choking him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Princess. Have a good night." He got up and walked away...I thought I saw something shine on his wrist, but then his sleeve fell over it, it was probably nothing... Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks. I'm awfully tired. I crawl under my covers and squeeze my pillow. My new favorite pillow. From my favorite person.

"Good night Mr. Ceedric." I whisper to my dark room. I know he can't hear me, but I like to say it. Somehow, it helps me feel closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cedric's POV_

It is now Sofia's birthday, again! I swear she just had one last y- Oh yeah she did... These things are yearly... Now she is 11 years old. I had an idea to make a spell... Just for her! I think she'd enjoy that, but I settled on something else. Something my mother did for me when I was little. I was going... to bake her... a cake! How? Well I haven't thought that far into it yet, but how hard can it be? It's just like my potions... Right?

My lab. Is. A. Mess. There is powder... Stuff called flour. It looks nothing like a flower... Ridiculous names people come up with. Wormy nearly pecked my head off seeing my crack open a few eggs. Really? Its like I was cracking open his own children! They were chicken eggs you blasted bird! Milk... I find it hard to believe these things among others make a delicious cake. After I mix everything up I cast a spell that encases the blob in a shield and warms it like an oven. How hot though? It needs to be fast. 500 degrees should do it.

"Mr. Ceedric!" Posiden's Pumpkins! Not now child!

"S-Sofia! How pleasant! Shouldn't you be preparing for your party?" I slipped out my door so the curious child can't peep in. Go away go away go away...

"Yes... But I wanted to... See... Mr. Ceedric? Why do you have powder on your robes? Is it for a potion?!" This girl is going to kill me...

"Yes a potion I need to get back to right away! I'll be at your party I promise! But I must be off Bye Sofia!" I close the door, keeping her out of my lab. "Whew that was cl-THE CAKE!" Of coarse... I burnt it. Who knew cakes could be so hard to make? Merlin's Mushrooms... I'll have to call mother... Oh she's going to dote over how cute it is that I want to do something for a friend! Ugh! ... Did I just refer to that young girl as a friend? I'm going soft...

* * *

"Yes mother... I need help... Making a- a cake... For Sofia..." Did she have to have me repeat it? It's bad enough I said it once.

"Of coarse Ceddy-Kins! I'll be right there!" ... And she landed on me... Again! "Oh thanks for always being there to catch me when I come through that painting Ceddy Darling!" I wasn't trying to Mother! I was just... I... Ugh!

"Of coarse mother... Wouldn't want you to get hurt after all..." One day I'll tell her... But until then... Let's not ruin her happiness. What is she doing to my lab?! "Mother don't touch that!" Sofia gave me that for helping her...

"Ceddy! You can't work in this mess! Either you clean it up right now or I will!" What?! I am not to be treated as a mere child! How dare she!

"Mummy! I'm not a child I can-" Oh the look... She's giving me the look... I know that look... "Y-yes mummy... Right away ma'am..." Only this once... And only cause I need her help.

"Ceddy? Why don't you conjure up a cake?" Oh boy... Here we go...

"Because, Sofia likes things that are hand made and special. Any one can conjure or buy a cake, but to put your time into it and your love, it makes it 20 times better..." She's giving me a soft look... Why a soft- Oh... "Th-that's what Sofia says anyway!" I quickly cover up. There labs clean... Now she can't harp on me.

"Of coarse Ceddy-Kins... Now lets make the batter, I have my mother's recipe here..." Recipe? You don't guess? I look over her shoulder perplexed... No wonder it didn't work.

"Where's your recipe Darling?"

"I... I don't have one mummy... I thought it was just guess work..." I feel foolish right now. Is my mother laughing?!

"Your father was the same way! He may be Goodwin the Great! But in the kitchen he's Goodwin the terrible!" I'm like my father? Well that makes me feel good... In a strange way...

"Here Ceddy kins..."

We worked together to make a cake. It was her favorite flavor! Just like my mothers flying cakes, just bigger. It was sloppy, lopsided, and the icing was thick in some places and not even on the cake on other parts. Mother thought she wouldn't like it. I assured her she would. One last hug, and mummy was off. About dang time too. Now I can put the finishing touches.

"Mr. Ceedric! My parties almost over! Where have you been?" Oh no! The cake took longer than I thought! She sounds so sad. I hastily finish what I was doing and open the door.

"Sofia! The time got away from me! I was... Working on your present..." The present part should cheer her up. Yeah no... She's sad.

"All I wanted was for you to be at my party... To spend some time with me... I appreciate that you took all the time though. Next time... Can I just have you? I mean like your time?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement. NO ONE wants to willingly spend time with me... But this girl does... Oh her cake!

"Sofia? May I give you your... Present?" Should I still? She seems so upset.

"Yeah sure Mr. Ceedric. What did you make for me?" I bring the cake out from behind my back and hear her gasp. She doesn't like it! She thinks it's hideous! Probably tastes bad! The words are all slopp-

"You called me your princess..." My eyes shoot open... Finnigan's Fungus! Did I really put that?! Oh Merlin! In my haste I must've done it without thinking!

"Ye- Yes I guess I did... I won't again if you don't want me too" Please don't be upset... Please don't run away... Wait... I don't want her to leave? I don't understand myself. Hugging! Hugging again! My neck is being crushed and I feel legs around my waist... Did she jump on me?! Yep... yep... I've been jumped on...

"Mr. Ceedric! That's so sweet! I'll be your princess! Will you be my sorcerer? Please?" Wh-What?! I can't... Breathe...

"Sofia.. I can't... breathe... " Finally she lets go, but clings to my waist. Her big blue eyes bore into mine. My stomach feels like it's doing flips! I must talk to mother later...

"Yes I guess I can be your s-" I've been tackled... I'm on the ground with a giggling child on me... Her laugh makes me want to hug her. So I do. I hug her and squeeze her so hard. She makes me so happy... Posiden's Pumpkins... I'm getting a heart again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sofia's POV_

Twelve! I'm 12 today! Next year I'll be a teenager! Amber says that I'm the only 'Not-Teenager' she hangs out with. James... Well he seems to not care haha. I somehow convinced Amber to let me decide my own party this year. I think I told her I'd hint to mom and dad that she 'needs' another unicorn because Lyra was getting 'lonely'. I swear she'll do anything if it involves unicorns, but that's my sister and I love her. I wonder if Mr. Ceedric is going to get me a birthday present this year. It's kind of been our unspoken tradition. I hope he does. His gifts are my favorite. Oh! I should go tell him I still haven't taken off my bracelet! That should make him smile.

"Wormwood! What are you doing?!" ***crash!*** Uh-Oh... He broke something and I didn't even go in yet. I wonder what Wormwood did?

"Mr. Ceedric? Are you ok?" haha! He twitched again! I love doing that to him. It's my little joke with him.

"Sofia... It's Said-Drick! Saaaiiid-Driiiiick! Will you ever get it right child?" I couldn't help my smile.

"Maybe one day Mr. Ceeeeedric! But not today!" He pinches his nose, and I see a small smile play on his lips.

"Well, my princess," I love when he calls me that, "what are you doing today?" My face fell. Does he not remember? How can he not? He's probably playing with me. He has to be. He wouldn't forget my birthday... Right?

"Mr. Ceedric... It's my birthday again. Did you really forget?" I could feel my eyes fill up with tears, and tried to blink them away. I don't want him to know that it hurts me. He'll feel bad. I know he's busy. I don't want him to feel bad for doing what father wants.

"Oh is it already? I hadn't noticed..." Crushed. That's what I feel. Completely utterly- warm? What? I'm being hugged. Why is he hugging me? Does he feel bad? "Did you really think I'd forget your birthday, Sofia?" So he really didn't forget.

"That was mean Mr. Ceedric! I almost cried!" Blinking my tears back I hear him laugh.

"So is calling me 'Ceedric' when we both know full well that you know it's pronounced Said-Drick." Yeah... I guess... But I just play with him. I don't hurt his feelings... Do I?

"Well my dear, I planned to have this day for us. I recall last year I got carried away with making you a cake,"

"A delicious cake!" I had to say, as I remember the taste, and how he absent mindedly wrote 'my princess' on it, hehe.

"Yes, a _delicious_ cake, that I missed your party. So this year, I am giving you what you wanted, my time." I get a day with Mr. Ceedric! A whole day?!

"Doing what?" I don't want to get excited if I just get to spend time with him while he makes potions... Not that it's not fun! I just... Hoping for more I guess.

"Whatever you want princess." Oh My Merlin! Yay! Before I could register what I'm doing, I knocked him over by jumping into him to give him a big big big hug! He always gives me the best presents! Oh that's right!

"Mr. Ceedric! Look! I still haven't taken it off!" I proudly show him. "And I still sleep with my eversoft pillow! Amber tried to take it from me once, I told her to get her own haha" The look he's giving me causes me to blush slightly. "I said too much didn't I?" I feel his hand n my shoulder and felt better. Just that simple jester had a big impact.

"Not at all dear. I'm glad you value them so much." Ah Mr. Ceedric. You always know how to make me feel better.

* * *

"What do you mean FLY?! I do NOT fly! Especially on a horse!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as Mr. Ceedric tried to protest.

"But you said whatever **I** want!" I hope my pout helps a little to sway him. Ah there's the look. He caved.

"Oh fine... But never again!" Yeah sure Mr. Ceedric!

"Here, you can ride James's flying horse! He won't mind! Come on lets go!" I take off, feeling the wind in my hair and my worries beh-

"SOFIA I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!"

"Oops..." I thought I forgot something...

* * *

"Picnic!" I quipped as I got off Minimus walking towards the gardens. I wait for Mr. Ceedric to catch up but he never did. I turned to see what happened when I bust out laughing.

"This is not funny! Help me! My foot is stuck! I cant ungrip my hands! My legs are numb! Ouch!" Well he's off now... Though he fell off... I wonder if he's hurt.

"Mr. Ceedric! Are you ok?" I reach him and put my hand on his shoulder. All laughter gone, now just concerned. I'd feel awful bad if he got hurt while I laughed.

"Yes I'm fine princess, just please, PLEASE, no more flying?" Again I'm laughing.

"Ok Mr. Ceedric! Lets go!" I grabbed his hand and ran. I was excited! I love being outside! And eating! And really love eating while outside! I do hope he likes the food I've chosen. I don't really know what Cedric likes.

"Sofia!" Oh. Mother?

"Yes mom?" Why is she down here?

"Sofia! You need to get ready for your party. You only have 1 hour till it starts." What?! How could I forget about my party?! But what abut my day with Mr. Ceedric? I want to stay with him!

"But Mom! I want to stay with Mr. Ceedric! His present to me this year was a full day with him doing whatever I want! It hasn't been a full day with my best friend yet!" I stomped my foot to prove a point. Why is mother smiling at me?

"Oh Sofia. That was kind of you Cedric ("At least the mother can get it right" I heard him mumble with a chuckle), but Sofia you are expected to be at your party."

"Mom! What about-"

"Why not invite Cedric to your party? He must not have anything else to do today, since it was going be a whole day for you two..." Mom was a genius! Simple as that.

"Mr. Ceedric! Lets go to my party! Go get dressed! I will too! I'll meet you at the doors! We can go together! Thanks mom!" Why didn't I think of this before? Oh that's right... I completely forgot about my party. I forget a lot when I'm with Mr. Ceedric. How weird.

"Remember! One hour Sofia! You too Cedric!"

"Thanks mom!" I could feel the happiness radiating from my face. This will be fun!

* * *

"Thanks for the first dance Mr. Ceedric!" Skipping beside him.

"But I fell... and pulled you down with me..."

"We laughed! That was better than any party before! And it will be remembered too! Hey I tripped and spilled punch on your robes!" I said fighting back a blush. It was slightly embarrassing being so clumsy.

"I can magic the stain away dear..." I can fee there's a 'but' coming. "But," Ah there it is... knew it, "you can't magic away messing up your first dance." I stop and give him a hug, talking into his chest.

"It may not have been what everyone expected, but I had more fun than I ever id during a first dance! So we fell? Who cares? Things happen. It made me smile, isn't that what you wanted to do? For my birthday? Make me smile?" This has him. It has too. My eyes gaze into his brown ones.

"Yes I suppose you're right, like always." I think the hug he gave me was the tightest one ever... Cause I remember them all. This one was the tightest for sure (I hope a certain person gets the reference to a review here lol).


End file.
